


The One Where Louis Puts Everyone Else's Needs Before His Own (A three times plus one fic)

by FindTheWordsToSay



Series: High School Sweethearts 'verse [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Uni!AU without much of the Uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knows by now that for Zayn, 'hanging out' is synonymous to 'get something off my chest.'</p>
<p>He should really, really study for his exam, and maybe sleep because his headache is only getting worse. But. Zayn needs him so without hesitation he tells him, "Nah, mate. Nothing going on, come over."</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Louis' at the beginning of a cold but everyone else kind of needs his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Louis Puts Everyone Else's Needs Before His Own (A three times plus one fic)

Niall drank a bit too much last night, if the pounding on his door is anything to go by. "Loueh, let me in. Too drunk to go home mate"

It's two in the fucking morning, is this guy serious? Louis has gotten used to it by now; friends coming to his place after late-night partying. He won't admit it, but he's without a doubt the Papa Bear of his group of friends.

Be that as it may, he currently has a headache and only opens the door to stop the noise. "Fun night, lad?"  
-  
Louis sighs as he hauls himself out of bed and drags himself to the kitchen. He grabs a water bottle and pain killers and stumbles back torwards the awful retching sounds coming from his bathroom.

The morning is spent feeding Niall, making sure he's comfortable. Louis ignores his own headache in favor of giving Niall the last two pain killers. He winces for a whole ten minutes but manages to make them breakfast.

There's nothing interesting on TV so he pops in Niall's favorite movie. While Niall is curled on the sofa, eyes half open, A gust of wind blows in through the open window, causing a shiver throughout Niall's body. It's only right that Louis gets up and comes back with a blanket for his friend. Smiling when Niall whispers a _thanks, bro_.

It's a quiet Friday after that. Louis stays in his room to get some studying done and checks on Niall every now and then.

*

When Zayn calls Louis at ten o'clock, all he asks is if Louis is free to hang out. However, there's a waver in his voice that signifies there's more to it.

Zayn and Louis haven't always been on good terms, all but hated each others guts when they first met. But for Liam's sake, they learned to be civil and soon found they had a lot in common. At present, they are a bit inseparable. Louis knows by now that for Zayn, 'hanging out' is synonymous to 'get something off my chest.'

Niall finally left and He should really, really study for his exam, and maybe sleep because his headache is only getting worse. But Zayn needs him so without hesitation he says, "Nah, mate. Nothing going on, come over."

It's not ten minutes later Zayn is crashing on his couch. He's got paint splatter remains on his fingernails and an apprehensive smile. It's two rounds of FIFA later that Zayn actually says something besides small talk.

"Lou..you know how youre, like, in love with Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"How..um. How'd you know?"

"That I loved him? There wasn't anything specific. One minute he was an interesting new kid and the next he. He was just everything. Why do you ask?"

"It's Jess. I think i love her. Like proper, want to marry her and have kids love her. But isn't it too soon? I can't tell her yet Louis it's definitely way too soon. She'll think im crazy and like leave me i can't"

"Whoa. Zee. If you feel it, that's enough. I dont doubt she feels the same. Waiting to tell her is up to you." He suppresses a coughing fit, scrunching his face as the jackhammer in his head starts again. He ignores it and just wraps Zayn up in a hug. "Everything will be fine , mate. If i got someone like Li to love someone like me, you and Jess will be just fine."

Zayn nods, day dreaming about all that could be.

He leaves at around noon and Louis thinks _finally_. Not that zayns company was bad but Louis just wants to sleep.

*  
He only sleeps an hour before he's packing his backpack with books and notes. He sniffles and sneezes four times in a row while he's pulling on his shoes and he groans as his head throbs. Louis thinks to himself that he, in fact, needs to buy more pain killers. After he studies. Yes, after the library that's what he'll do.  
-  
Louis swallows down two pills dry as he walks back to his dorm. He hopes to get enough rest before his date with Liam, or at least for this fucking headache to go away. As soon as he's opening the door, he's greeted by the sounds of crying. Whimpers with occasional hiccups, like whoever is crying is suppressing their noise. That could only mean it's Harry. That could only mean that sleep will have to wait.

When Louis finds Harry, he's curled up on Louis' bed, staring at the wall. He's tempted to call Harry a drama queen, but knows he must beyond doubt be hurting if he's crying in this manner.

"Lou?" He sounds like he did when they were toddlers, it shatters Louis' heart. His little brother should never hurt this way, he thinks, he'll push back any and all plans if it means making sure Harry is happy again. 

The problem is that Harry feels too much, too fast. He loves with his entire being - it's a gift and a curse. This isn't the first time it's happened and perhaps won't be the last. So Louis has a routine by now when it comes to patching up his best friend. He just wishes Harry would learn to be more cautious with his love.

It's odd holding Harry now that he's out grown Louis, but it's also so familiar and so easy to pull him onto his chest. Harry is sobbing now, not holding back and trying to get the story out, but he keeps running out of breath. There's so much snot, so many big heavy tears and a cheating girlfriend from what he can gather.

So he makes sure Harry knows how important and incredible he is. How much he means to not only Louis, but the entire world.

"You are much more than just one girl, Haz. You're going to do amazing things with or-" sneeze, sneeze "or without someone by your side." His chest hurts as he finishes the sentence, the pain ignored when a fresh batch of tears make an appearance on Harry's face.

It's going to be a long night.

*

He finally gets harry to settle and sleep after two cups of tea and a lot of comforting words. Harry is sprawled out on his bed, quiet apart from occasional sniffles, when he hears the door click.

Liam's here. Already? It's not possible....

"You're early, Li." His chest constricts and he succumbs to a coughing fit, only to be interrupted by sneezes.

"Yeah. Prof let us out a bit early. We still needed to plan our date but from the looks of it we aren't going anywhere."

"What dyou mean? It's the first night we're both free in like, a month. We're going."

"Youre clearly sick, love. We can just stay in yeah? Watch a movie."

"Li-"

"Don't argue or I'll call your mum."

"That's incredibly unfair," he sticks his tongue out as they huddle on the couch.

Louis only makes it through the opening credits before he's asleep.

-

Liam wakes Louis after Harry leaves so they can move to the bed.

"How's Haz? Did he go home? Sorry I ruined datenight" He slurs, only somewhat awake.

"He's fine babe. Go back to sleep you need the rest." He watches as Louis snores, already asleep before Liam finished his sentence. "Wish you'd take care of yourself as much as you do the rest of us."

Liam occupies himself by making a list of everything he needs to buy to cure Louis. He's just turned off the desk lamp when said man rolls over and pouts at him.

"Leeyum, I'm cold."

And he's so obviously not cold, just in need of cuddles. Liam shakes his head as he strips down and joins his boyfriend on the bed. Louis buries his head in Liam's back. "Can't believe you left me all alone and cold to go make a bloody list. I know thats what you were doing. Am i not important to you?" He's still slurring his words so Liam only chuckles.

"Goodnight, Babe." Liam says, once and for all.

"Hhmph"

Ofcourse even while sick, Louis has the energy to be Louis. Liam wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
